ZERO
by thalybb
Summary: Cuando transforman tu vida en un caos, te preguntas inmediatamente: debo sucumbir ante tal situación o retar al maldito destino que me persigue...entren y vean que decisiones serán las que guíen el camino de nuestros protagonistas. (Naru-gaa-hina)(sasusaku) otras posibles parejas, no pierden nada con darle una oportunidad, de ser asi, plz some reviews, soy nueva en esto AU
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hayato Date, la trama pues, una adaptación de la historia que alguna vez escribí y recibe el mismo título. Saludos a todos

ZERO

Cuando la vida está en juego a manos de un poderoso asesino muchas cosas se colocan en perspectiva; el dinero siempre influye en el mundo eso es cierto, tanto, como para comprar la vida de cualquier persona.

El mundo que gira en torno al dinero es tan sucio y cruel que resulta indescriptible, mi vida terminó siendo un juguete en esta terrible red, estando comprometida con uno de los herederos más grandes del país soy presa realmente provocativa para ellos….los mercenarios que aborrecen a la poderosa familia de mi prometido. Siempre habrán reglas en el mundo de los verdaderos asesinos, la primera radica ganar a como dé lugar lo que se desea, pero la más importante es, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por nada del mundo…enamorarse.

Ahora si comenzaremos la historia, me referiré a mi personaje en tercera persona, de esa manera sería más fácil relatar la historia .Todo comenzó ante la llegada de una chica a Corea, una japonesa específicamente, cuyo nombre es Hinata, fue llevada al país a conocer a su futuro esposo, lamentablemente la influencia del dinero hacía nuevamente acto de presencia, la chica fue obligada a casarse con un perfecto desconocido sólo para que no dejaran en quiebra a su familia. El jefe de la familia a la que ella pertenecería al verla decidió hacer hasta lo imposible porque ella fuera el caprichito de su hijo, después de todo la chica era realmente hermosa, ojos grandes y extremadamente misterioso color plata, cuerpo delgado pero muy bien proporcionado, cabello largo color ébano con algunos toques azulados y una personalidad desconocida hasta los momentos, el punto es…que a sus 19 años de edad era el prototipo de mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre, una combinación de belleza e inteligencia nunca antes vista, la chica a su corta edad ya había sacado la carrera de psicología y además era demasiado trabajadora y educada.

Obviamente no podía ir de buena gana cuando estaba siendo obligada a casarse con un perfecto desconocido, siendo ella tan libre, fue separada abruptamente de su familia, de sus amigos y de todos a los que amaba solo para protegerlos.

Ahora pasemos a describir a los otros miembros de esta historia, la familia UZUMAKI KWONG, cuyo líder era el jefe de la unidad militar más poderosa del país, su hijo Naruto, un talentoso joven, cuya perfección lo hacia el modelo de hombre perfecto, cumplía a cabalidad todos los requisitos de un príncipe azul por así decirlo, alto, apuesto, con excelente cuerpo, cuyas habilidades en batalla eran únicas, desde joven fue criado como un policía, podía adivinar incluso el mínimo movimiento de un mercenario, su perfecto rostro lo hacía apetecible para cualquier persona, inteligente como nadie y muy caballeroso, el gran heredero de la familia después de todo, la mejor carta de su padre.

No todo es color de rosas para esta talentosa familia, el grupo de mafiosos más grande aun no era atrapado, conocidos como los ZERO por no dejar absolutamente ningún rastro cuando realizan sus actos, era liderado por Rasa, un ejecutivo multimillonario, su haz bajo la manga era su hijo Gaara, un chico de 22 años *como Naruto* un asesino innato, definitivamente la muerte era su arte, el era demasiado preciso, por algo era quien lideraba siempre los grupos que enviaba su padre, se le considera un tempano de hielo, sus ojos son como los de una serpiente, fríos e inertes, de un color Turquesa mate, su cuerpo perfectamente torneado, si Naruto pensaba como policía él estaba un paso adelante pensando perfectamente tanto como policía…como mercenario, fácilmente podía infiltrarse en las dos posiciones, guarda un rencor inmortal hacia la familia Uzumaki por ser los responsables de la muerte de su madre y su hermano, juró que algún día les arrebataría algo que apreciaran con toda el alma, este mercenario deseaba destruir a los Uzumaki, de hecho al ser tan preciso llegaba a ser incluso tan apetecible como Naruto.

La morena que estaba furiosa en la enorme limosina realmente odiaba el hecho de estar ahí, se preguntaba porque la vida tenía que castigarla de esa manera, recordar la amenaza de ese hombre le erizaba la piel y le provocaba unas enormes ganas de llorar, con solo unas palabras pudo manipularla en su totalidad, ella no quería ni estaba dispuesta a aceptar a la persona con quien deseaban obligarla a casarse. El auto se detuvo y un enorme hombre vestido de negro le abrió la puerta, bajó algo desconfiada viendo los alrededores, definitivamente eran más que millonarios, eran aproximadamente 2000 metros o incluso más, daba miedo lo grande que resultaba el lugar, estaba realmente sorprendida pero aun así indignada, el asco que le producía a consta de estar ahí no era fácil de superar, la escoltaron hasta la entrada de la mansión, fue recibida cual princesa por tres mujeres de la servidumbre, la llevaron hasta una habitación gigantesca que señalaron sería la suya, la antipatía de las mujeres era obvia pero la chica ignoro el asunto, se sentó en una cama 10 veces más grande que ella y vio a su alrededor, definitivamente ese sería el sueño de cualquier mujer, casarse con un millonario y vivir feliz para siempre…pero, ese no era el sueño de Hinata, ella deseaba sacar su maestría y ser una perfecta profesional, casarse algún día pero amando a la persona, otro asunto era que ella no sentía ninguna simpatía por los ricos, le parecían despreciables, se quedó viendo una terraza y se acercó lentamente a revisarla, era maravilloso lo grande que era eso, pero que importaba cuando ya estaba sola…cuando fue separada así de sus seres amados, la chica se acercó y vio un auto a la distancia pero a la final no le dio importancia y se adentró a la habitación, abrió el closet que era gigante y estaba repleto de preciosos trajes, sacó un vestidito blanco y se lo colocó, dos mujeres entraron y la sentaron de golpe para arreglarla, ella cual maniquí se dejo, pensaba que mientras más rápido saliera de eso, mejor sería, cuando terminaron se sorprendió a si misma lo hermosa que había quedado, pero esa no era ella, era una máscara.


	2. Conociendo al Juez

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hayato Date, la trama pues, una adaptación de la historia que alguna vez escribí y recibe el mismo título. Saludos a todos

Capitulo 2- Conociendo al Juez

La tomaron de la mano y la guiaron por las escaleras, hasta un estudio de esgrima, dos personajes se encontraban en una batalla, uno de los dos hombres atacó con mucha agilidad, demasiada para ser precisos y derribo al otro, seguidamente se quitó la máscara, revelando su perfecto rostro, muy serio en realidad, un señor mayor cuya despreciable voz resonó en los oídos de Hinata entró escoltado por tres hombres y se coloco frente a la morena

"¿qué te parece hijo mío? Te dije que te conseguiría a la chica ideal"-dijo el susodicho tomando el mentón de la asqueada ojiplata quien no podía evitar verlo con desprecio

El joven se acercó a ella y la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza

"¿que me trajiste padre, una mujer o un maniquí?"-preguntó despectivamente tocando con sus finas manos el cabello de la chica "no me interesa ella, puedes llevártela"

Hinata quería golpearlo, pero sabía que semejante imprudencia le podía costar demasiado caro, simplemente bajó el rostro

"ni siquiera hablas?...vamos dime algo, lo que sea, así planeas ser mi prometida?"-preguntó curioso el chico "no me hagas reír"

"vamos hijo, es japonesa, pensé que sería perfecta para ti, es una chica ejemplar, además es hermosa"-dijo el señor "conócela"

"Lo que ordenes padre"-dijo el joven viendo despectivamente a la dama "ven conmigo"-dijo tomando la mano de la chica y llevándosela de ahí

Realmente la hiso esperar en la sala mientras se cambiaba, al cabo de media hora que a la chica le pareció insoportable al punto de pensar en suicidarse, el apuesto Naruto apareció con una ropa bastante informal

"bien, creo que es hora de conversar no te parece?"-preguntó sentándose junto a la morena quien lo odiaba lo suficiente como para querer asesinarlo "cómo te llamas?...espera sabes hablar coreano?"

"si, me llamo Hinata"-respondió ella fríamente viéndolo con extrema desconfianza

"ok, ya se tu nombre, que edad tienes?"-preguntó nuevamente ordenando un café

"19"-dijo ella limitadamente

"eres demasiado joven, veamos si vales la pena realmente o eres una chica cabeza hueca"-dijo el sacando una carpeta con todos los datos de ella "vaya, esto es interesante, así que eres psicóloga y además cantas?...eso tendría que verlo"

Hinata hizo un gesto de afirmación aun sintiéndose extremadamente cohibida

"te das cuenta de todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor verdad?"-preguntó el hermoso joven viendo un punto fijo "acabas de ganarte la lotería con mi familia, solo porque le agradaste a mi padre y ahora quiere que me case contigo, eso será muy interesante porque a decir verdad…no llenas en ningún sentido mis expectativas"-aseguró el chico levantándose "si deseas irte…eres libre de hacerlo, le diré a mi padre que yo te eche"

"no….yo, no me iré"-dijo ella aguantando las ganas de golpearlo

"ya sé que no te irás, solo te importa el dinero, así que no te preocupes, pero olvídate de una relación sentimental conmigo, de verdad no me interesa"-le aseguró Naruto dándole la espalda

"está bien"-dijo ella levantándose "con tu permiso, necesito ir a mi habitación"-dijo pausadamente aguantando las ganas de llorar

"esta noche hay una fiesta, arréglate como puedas, te voy a presentar ante la sociedad"-dijo Naruto acercándose a ella "recuerda fingir bien niñita"

"está bien"-accedió ella subiendo rápidamente, en cuanto se perdió del alcance del chico echó a correr a su cuarto para llorar arrojando con fuerza una almohada contra la pared "MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAA"-pensó frustrada "esa basura miserable, como diablos me pasa esto a mí, MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-gritó más molesta que nunca, al dirigirse al balcón dejó que suave brisa acariciara su delicado rostro lleno de lagrimas, el paisaje era realmente relajante por así decirlo, su fuerte no era su vista pues de hecho sufría de astigmatismo aunque si habría jurado ver un auto a la distancia, pero como saber si eso es algo normal o no, primer día en ese país y ya lo odiaba demasiado "jaa quizás esos sean más escoltas…o tal vez sean enemig…"-alguien abrió abruptamente la puerta de su habitación captando totalmente su atención, en definitiva era el jefe de la familia, el imponente señor Uzumaki

"veo que no le agradaste suficiente a mi hijo cierto?"-dijo sentándose en la cama de la ojiperla quien lo vio con extrema desconfianza

"no puedo hacer magia señor, si no le intereso a su hijo, no es mi culpa"-respondió Hinata parada en la puerta del balcón

"eres una mujer ingeniosa cierto?...demuéstralo entonces"-le retó el hombre levantándose y acercándose a la hermosa chica para verla de la cabeza a los pies "usa todo tu esplendor, deleita a mi hijo, no puede ser complicado, solo tienes que ser mas…persuasiva"-dijo tocando el cabello de la chica

"no me toque"-dijo ella viéndolo con mucha rabia "yo veré como hago"-comentó saliendo de la habitación de golpe, en el fondo el miedo la invadía, enfrentarse a esas personas era algo de cuidado


	3. Chapter 3- Conociendo al Verdugo

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hayato Date, la trama pues, una adaptación de la historia que alguna vez escribí y recibe el mismo título. De antemano me disculpo por cualquier error, saludos y bendiciones.

Si no es molestia, plz some reviews.

Capitulo 3: Conociendo al Verdugo

El glorioso día dio paso a la misteriosa y maravillosa noche de galas, todos vestidos con trajes exclusivos llenos de gracia, entre los invitados habían incluso famosos, para hacer mucho más interesante el encuentro ellos debían lucir unas mascaras muy caras y exóticas, diseñadas exclusivamente para la familia Uzumaki.

Hinata seguía en su habitación, un hermoso traje negro adornaba su translucida piel, el cabello suelto y decorado con ganchetes de diamantes, maquillaje único en su especie, en pocas palabras la habían transformado en un ser completamente ficticio, los zapatos debían costar aproximadamente 100000$, ella sentía tanto asco y repulsión por estar en aquel lugar que no podía hablar siquiera, se levanto soberbia para salir de su habitación, al abrir la puerta un hombre alto le colocó una caja justo al frente, en su interior yacía su máscara, decorada con rubíes, ella la tomó y se la colocó, definitivamente era una diosa hecha mujer , al llegar a la escalera todos guardaron silencio y vieron justo donde se encontraba la elegante chica bajando, era un derroche de gracia, para ella todo era completamente desconocido, sabía que la veían pero no sabía quien estaba ahí, al llegar, un joven se colocó delante y le tendió la mano, la chica lo aceptó, bajando los escalones que faltaban.

"SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES"-dijo el poderoso señor Uzumaki desde el tope de la escalera llamando la atención de todos "el motivo de esta reunión es para presentarles a la mujer que será desposada por mi hijo, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a la esplendida HINATA"-dijo a lo que la chica se quedó en blanco siendo observada por todas esas personas, así debían sentirse los sujetos que estaban en el circo.

"que haces?...quítate la máscara"-le dijo Naruto a su lado

Ella obedeció dejando ver su maravilloso rostro, miles de fotos fueron tomadas, la marearon un poco haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Naruto la sujeto por la cintura de un modo más que cariñoso estratégico, solo que el disimulaba bastante bien todo, la tomó de la mano y se la llevo a su lado

"ten cuidado niña"-le ordenó algo estresado pero sin borrar su sonrisa

"si"-dijo ella notando que había aproximadamente 4 hombres con la misma mascara "oye"

"ahora no"-le respondió él ignorándola y acercándose a un grupo de hombres con ella

"es raro…pensé que eran diseños exclusivos"-pensó ella extrañándose al ver esto "no me convencen"

Cuando llegaron con el grupo de hombres y aproximadamente 3 mujeres se le quedaron viendo cual bicho raro, era bastante incomodo

"así que esta princesa es tu prometida, es hermosa, donde la tenias guardada?"-preguntó uno de los compañeros de Naruto guiñándole un ojo a una indignada Hinata

"ella no habla muy bien coreano"-les explicó Naruto "no entiende bien lo que le decimos"

"que suerte tienes, quisiera que mi padre fuera como el tuyo, siempre trae mujeres a la casa pero ninguna tan hermosa, que te parece si cambiamos?"-preguntó otro de los hombres con intenciones de sacar una chequera

"ajajaja las mujeres no están a la venta compañero"-explicó el rubio "cuanto planeabas pagarme por ella?"

Hinata soltó la mano del chico con algo de brusquedad y le lanzó una mirada feroz

"que sucede?"-preguntó el chico seriamente al tiempo que las mujeres reían silenciosamente de fondo, esas risitas molestaban más aun a la ojiplata

"necesito algo de aire"-respondió ella educadamente colocándose la mascara

"de acuerdo,vamos al balcón"-dijo el chico claramente enfadado

"no…yo puedo llegar sola gracias"-respondió ella dándose vuelta y perdiéndose entre la gran cantidad de gente

"es rebelde la pequeña no?"-preguntó uno de los amigos del chico

"si, eso la hace más interesante"-respondió Naruto intentando ignorarla

En el gigantesco balcón la chica se encontraba completamente solitaria, algo en su interior le hacía sentir que no todo iba bien, pero no sabía que era

"por favor dios….que por lo menos valga la pena estar aquí en corea"-pensó la chica inmersa en sus pensamientos, las luces a sus espaldas se apagaron de golpe, pudo percatarse que había un carro abajo, un carro negro que antes no estaba supuso ella, escucho un ruido seco que enseguida le helo la sangre, era un disparo, se quedo completamente paralizada, un hombre alto con una máscara salió por el balcón muy silenciosamente, ella lo vio y este camino hacia ella dejándola más asustada que nunca, el chico alzó el arma y ella por instinto bajó el rostro a lo que su mascará se cayó al suelo dejando ver su perfecto rostro invadido por el miedo, el colocó el arma en la cabeza de la chica y quitó el seguro, Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya sentía las lagrimas acumularse en ellos

"bang"-dijo él y luego se alejo saltándose por la enorme terraza, fueron segundos los que hicieron falta para que ese auto desapareciera, fueron segundos los que Hinata contó, en los que su vida estuvo a punto de acabar, esta era la otra cara de la historia, a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes, si pensaron alguna vez que esto sería una historia romántica….estaban equivocados, una venganza enorme estaba a punto de iniciar y lamentablemente esta chica solo sería una pieza más del rompecabezas, una pieza que puede terminarlo o destruirlo…todo depende de las decisiones tomadas.


End file.
